Fish Wrangler Wiki
Join and begin your journey as an aspiring Fish Wrangler on an island in the middle of the Farovian Sea. Do you have what it takes to become a Shark Wrangler Extraordinaire? Join the challenge now! You can play through either Facebook using the FW app or via the stand-alone FW platform. Talk:Dr Deceit Fish Talk:Contests Talk:Islands Talk:Lost Perahu To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! ' since 1st April 2009.' SPOILER ALERT! Throughout this site you'll find a vast wealth of game content & knowledge. This was made possible by a combined resolve, effort, edits, & determination shown by a select group of wranglers (maybe like you?). Whether they contributed just a few times or over the years, most just wanted a database resource for their game: Fish Wrangler. Most wanted to contribute so no matter whomever uses it, they will have whatever information they may seek easily at hand. And no matter when or how often they play, nor if a player just started playing or rejoined: wherever they may be in their game, they will have a source of help to consult. As we each started at our own point in time, many questions were being asked on the FW forums, even before this wikia existed & was complete. There were a number of players who became frustrated either seeing or answering the same repeated questions, or both on the forums. While others were still helpful in answering them, it was evident that something was necessary to provide information. It also must be kept accurate, up to date, and protected to avoid spoiling the game or vandalism. Most of the data is linear and uncovered during normal gameplay. Yet others are non-linear: these depend on having met a easy requirement such as just needing a boat to travel, or intermediate single or set of goals: like turning in 1-3 collection sets or quests. While standards for unlocking specific goals differs, we have to avoid spoilers. So if you prefer to discover everything on your own or wish to avoid specific areas, this site may affect your enjoyment of the game. To give you better control over how much info you access, areas of the wikia that contain the most substantial spoiler material have prompt pages to ok before the info itself is displayed. WARNING! Purposely defacing this wiki will result in a warning. Second time offenders will be permanently banned. List of IP's pending ban Poll! Vote now! Where do you do more of your fishing? Farovia Roperia There are a large range of fish in the seas and around the islands of Farovia. Check them out and you may just learn a few tricks to catching them. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse